


Two Gentlemen

by ami_ven



Series: Two Gentlemen (Victorian AU!) [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney runs afoul of a gambling house’s ruffians, but is soon rescued by a handsome policeman…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts 'card trick' & 'selfless, brave and true' (bonus for historical fiction)

Rodney stopped when his back hit the rough brick wall, both hands held up in front of him. This did nothing to deter the three ruffians who had chased him into this alleyway.

“Gentlemen,” he said, as soothingly as he could manage. “I have already offered my humblest apologies…”

“Boss don’t want apologies,” rasped the meanest looking one. “He wants his money.”

“ _My_ money,” Rodney countered, before he could stop himself. “I returned all of my winnings, only retaining the currency that I originally wagered.”

“Aye,” the ruffian agreed. “But there’s… a _fee_ , shall we say. Boss don’t ‘preciate those what try an’ steal from him.”

“I wasn’t—” Rodney began, then snapped his mouth shut. “I mean, I understand how your employer might want to set a certain precedent, but while it would be entirely within his rights to henceforth ban me from his establishment, he has no actual proof—”

He didn’t see the first punch coming, not that it was completely unexpected, and the impact knocked his head, _hard_ into the brick wall. A kick immediately followed, and Rodney curled up automatically, trying to protect his head and vital organs from the blows that followed.

Until the ruffian was suddenly yanked away, with a yelp. Rodney uncurled far enough to see the shape of a man, in dark clothes with a shock of dark hair, land a punch on one of his attackers, so that the man’s head cracked into the wall. His companions whirled, ready for a fight… then, strangely, retreated without a word.

“Are you injured?” asked the man.

Rodney blinked. The man was impeccably dressed— dark coat, neatly-tied cravat, blood-red waistcoat— but a badge shone brightly on his belt.

“You’re—” Rodney began, then winced.

The man was at his elbow in a moment, helping him to sit up. “Officer John Sheppard,” he offered.

“Rodney McKay. _Dr._ Rodney McKay.”

Sheppard did not remove his hand from Rodney’s elbow, even after he’d helped him back to his feet. “You are injured,” he said. “Let me call a doctor.”

“No, no,” Rodney protested. “I just… Thank you, Officer Sheppard, but I believe I can make my own way from here.”

“Your way home?” Sheppard pressed.

“To my hotel, yes.”

The hand on his elbow tightened. “As a doctor, sir, you should know better than to sleep alone with a possible head injury.”

“I’m not that kind of doctor,” said Rodney, offended. “I’m a scientist!”

“That explains it,” said Sheppard. He started walking, and Rodney had no choice but to follow him back out into the street. “Then, as one charged with the safety of the public, I insist that you stay with me for the night, to ensure that there is no further damage.”

Sheppard smiled, utterly charming, and Rodney looked away. “I couldn’t…”

“I did insist,” the policeman reminded him. Out on the street, he finally let go of Rodney’s elbow and stood facing him. “I saw your lecture, earlier today. It was… very well, I didn’t understand _all_ of it, doctor, but I very much enjoyed it. And I admit to following you as you left the lecture hall. You looked like you might get in some kind of trouble… and it seems I was right.”

“You were at my lecture?” Rodney repeated. “You _enjoyed_ it?”

Sheppard snorted a laugh. “That’s the part you find incredulous? Now, I shall _really_ insist that you come home with me.”

He continued smiling, and Rodney let out a long breath. “Thank you, Sheppard. Lead the way.”

THE END


End file.
